Zilla's Revenge
by Godzilla King of Monsters
Summary: Zilla is still alive and only has one thing on her mind, revenge. So what would happen if she found a way to be stronger, so strong that other monsters fear her, so strong that Godzilla might have a problem.
1. Awoken and taking back control

Zilla awakes to find that she is still trapped on the bridge, its still night, and the humans are slowly walking away in celebration. Knowing that if she even made a sound, they would find out that she is still alive, and would easily kill her. So she starts making an escape plan in silence, waiting for the humans to leave. After a few hours, they all leave allowing her to escape, she starts rocking the bridge side to side, harder and faster, that soon the bridge disconnects from land and falls towards the ocean, with the waters help, she shakes off the wires that held her down and she swims out into the ocean, while plotting her revenge against the humans.

After swimming all night long, she finally reaches her birth home island. She looked around to see if anything had invaded or changed on the island. She found that nothing had changed while she was gone. The air here was intoxicating, fresh clean, other animals, sand and coconut trees, best of all no humans. Zilla had grown tired from running for her life and decided to head into the tropical forest part of the island and dug herself little hole to sleep in. It took a while for to fall asleep with her near death experience never leaving her mind. While she is asleep a certain someone is busy swimming off to tell others of what it sough


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, awakened by a rawr that she's never heard before, Zilla gets out of her hole and see's a set of spikes in the ocean swimming towards her. As the spikes came towards the shore, she could see that they belonged to a monster that rawred for a fight.

Zilla could not back down, this was her only home, but still weak from the human attacks, she figured she would have to out smart the monster. "Back off, this is my island!" She rawred at the spike monster.

"Not after i kill you."

"And what are you going to do spikey, roll on me?"

"Thats it your dead and by the why its Anguirus!"

Anguirus started running, jumped into the air, curled up into a ball, spinning at Zilla. "Ha too easy!" Zilla said, and did a 360 having using her tail to hit Anguirus onto the beach left of her. Anguirus was now flat on his back. Taking the opportunity, Zilla runs over to Anguirus and grabs his tail and flings him over her shoulder knocking the air right out of him as he lands. "Give up." Zilla rawrs at Anguirus. "Never and go to h.h.h..mm ahhh." Zilla began to rip his jaw open and didn't stop till she was satisfied with how much blood was spilling out. "Now leave or die!" She rawred at Anguirus. With that moment of pitty, Anguirus ran back into the ocean and swam off leaving Zilla as the winner. "Well that was fun, wonder if there any fish around here, I'm starving." She thought to herself.

Meanwhile as Anguirus was still off swimming. "Sheesh Anguirus you look like crap."

"Shut up Ebirah."

"So who's next ."

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Okay cry baby."

"Shut it, in fact why don't you go next!"

"...maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

After the short but fun fight, Zilla dives into the ocean to find some food " hopefully there will be some fish still around here, maybe a whale, I could really go for a whale" as Zilla is swimming around searching for something to eat, a certain someone follows her around nervously. "okay so she maybe able to have Anguirus run for his live, but she's in my terrain now and if I can grab and hold her jaw and tail down, that will be all I need to take her down." speaking to itself. Creeping closer and coming from above to Zilla, it opens its claws to lock her jaw down slowly and getting closer, just inches away and the he SNAP "WHAT THE AAHHHHHHH!" Zilla had turned a complete 180° and snap her jaw down on his claw and pulled his entire arm off "Nice try, but you just became my next meal."

"AAHHHHH HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"Hahahahaha your not very quiet and you smell, also yoink!" Zilla rips off his other arm "Yummy, lobster for dinner, but am I getting the hole buffet?" And with that hint he swam off. With the lobsters arms in Zilla's mouth, she headed back to her island, walking on the beach a sudden very strong gust came out of nowhere and had Zilla tripping over her self dropping the lobster arms. "So you're the one who beat Anguirus, and judging by the lobster arms, you just beat Ebirah."

"...and you are?"


	4. Chapter 4

Zilla was still looking for where the voice came from "So are we going to fight or are you just going to hide all day?

"who said I was hiding."

Zilla looked up until she got blinded by the sun. "Great, just great, she's hiding in the sun, shes fast and I'm still hungry. Wait this gives me an idea, I should cook the lobsters's arms with some fish mmmmmm tasty. Now about that flying chicken, wait I got it." She thought to her self.

"So are you coming down or stay up there like a chicken?" Zilla yelled

"what's wrong? can't get me?"

"I'm not the one that's being a coward, chicken."

"Well at least I didn't lose to a bunch of HUMANS!, iguana."

With that, Zilla began to walk away from the flying monster. "What, Didn't think anybody would find out, everybody who's anybody knows that you lost big time." Zilla stopped, turned around facing her and started running toward her.

"Oh no, did I piss you off." she said in a sarcastic tone.

Zilla had just about enough of this, she ran faster, till she got close enough, jumped into the air, curled up into a ball, spinning at her.

"WHAT THE FUUUUU" she was about to say but got the wind nocked out of her and was falling out of the sky. They both crashed landed on to the beach part of the island with Zilla on top, holding her down. "Thats Anguirus's thing!" She said

"I know." Zilla said, "But right now you got something else to worry about, like am I going to have chicken with lobster arms for my meal?"

"N..n..no?" She began to cry

"Are you sure?" Zilla asked sarcastically as she got off of her "Cause I'm really hungry and chicken with lobster arms sound really good to..." just before Zilla finished, she quickly got up and flew aw as fast as could, balling her eyes out and screaming something about not wanting die. "I hope those 3 idiots I let get away will tell others to leave me alone, is being alone for one day really to much to ask for? Now where did I leave those lobster arms? "Zilla thought to her self.

After searching for a hour on the beach, Zilla had found the lobster arms and headed back to her hole once again to eat in peace. After eating, she called it a night and went to sleep.

MEANWHILE

"…...She ripped open your jaw Anguirus, and she ripped off your arms Ebirah?".

"Yes." Anguirus &amp; Ebirah both said.

"Ok and Anguirus, you sent who to kill her?".

"Rodan."

"And since both of want her gone and failed to did so you want me to do it for you?"

"Yes" Anguirus and Ebirah said.

"ok, I'll go if Rodan fails, but who is she?

"umm...she kinda looks like you but smaller" said Ebirah.

"and she's faster, way faster than you," said Anguirus.

" I meant her name!"

"we don't know" Anguirus said.

"So let me get this straight, both of you attacked her without knowing anything about her?"

"Yes." They both said.

"Just for her island?"

"Kinda." They both said.

"And I should help you why? "

"Cause were best friends. " Anguirus said.

"Ummm you know that unknown monster that attacked the humans and failed?" asked Ebirah

"Yeah."

"That's her."

"Wait, are you telling me that you two both failed to take down a monster that is weaker than the humans?"

"Uhhhh yes." both Anguirus and Ebirah said.

"You two are so disappointing, just because we heal fast does not mean you can but careless. "


	5. Chapter 5

The Next day, Zilla woke happily back at full strength, looking to her right seeing the shells of the lobster arms she had last night "looks like I'm going hunting again." she said as she heard her stomach growl.

Diving deep Zilla was heading out to sea, she stopped at the beach seeing a weird set of spikes heading towards her "Not this again, I'm to hungry for this, maybe if I hide it will go away." Zilla thought to herself.

Zilla began digging a hole as fast as she could to avoid the incoming monster, once it was big enough she got in and covered herself up, so that she couldn't be seen.

She waited, after awhile she began to hear someone's foot steps, coming closer and closer till they just stopped. They were right next to her hole. There was nothing but silence as she waited for them to leave, for her every minute felt like an hour.

"Well screw this."

Zilla turned towards where the foots stopped and jumped straight out, rawring at the monster, but stopped midway when she realized that she was rawring at the monster's chest, Zilla looked up at the monster and saw the expression on his face, he was not impressed. For a while nobody moves they just stare into each others eyes. Zilla started to stare off thinking about him, "Why am I feeling strange, its because of him, am I back to full strength, or is it cause I'm hungry? ".

"Ummm... hello, anyone home?

Zilla snaps out of it realizing he's waving his hand in her face.

"Uh sorry about that were you saying something?"

"Could stop staring at me, its creepy."

"Well what do you what" Zilla said with an angry tone, one for being called creepy and cause she's still hungry.

"What I want is you!"

"W-w-what?!

"I-i-i mean I came for you, I-i-i mean came to take you, I-i-i mean oh just forget it and lets fight all ready."

At this point Zilla's face began to blush and began to back away.

"Uhhhhh sure, we could a... Could fight, ummm just um w-why do you want to fight me?"

"maybe if I win, I could have him all to myself. ...wait why am I thinking this?"

"Cause my friends wouldn't shut up about this awesome fighter which is you and uh hey where are you going?"

"Uhh nowhere."

"So before I fight , I really want to know, whats your name? "

"My name...well I don't really have one but the humans call me Zilla."

"Really? They call me Godzilla. Well now that's out of the way, let's fight."

"Well if he like the others then he should go down just the same, easy"

Zilla ran straight at Godzilla getting faster and faster, Godzilla just stood there waiting, watching, and charging. As Zilla closed the distance between them, she curled herself into a ball and propel herself at tremendous speed, aiming for his chest, Godzilla just stood there waiting. Just as Zilla was about to ram him, Godzilla just did a 360°, whipping is tail out to hit Zilla sending her across the beach and crash landed in to the sand. "Everyone you've beaten were my friends and they told me everything you did, so try to make this fun ."

Zilla got up started running circles around Godzilla so he couldn't get a good lock on her, getting closer with each circle. Zilla ran till she got close enough to Godzilla that she blew fire into his face blinding him for a moment, when he opened his eyes to Zilla had disappeared and what took Zilla's place was a hole, he leaned close to the hole to see it, "Man she is just full of surprises."

"Surprise!" Zilla yelled as she leaped onto his head pushing it into the hole, "Ever since I got home I've done nothing more than beat the crap out of you and your friends, I'm 3 for 3, care to make it 4?"

"Well this might make him leave me alone...or force him to stay with me... Why?...I mean it does get lonely here and he is hot and...no no he should lea..wait.. what's that sound and why is his spikes glowing?"

**ffffffffffffffffwwwwwweeeeeewwww BOOOM!**

The explosion knocked Zilla right off, Godzilla landing straight on her back. Zilla starts to get back but is slammed back down by Godzilla's tail.

"See that would have been intimidating if you were intimidating," Godzilla got up and headed towards her " and you would have had a point there too if weren't that I've never lost a fight, basically fight every day, and the fact that my official title is GODZILLA KING OF THE MONSTERS!" Godzilla was now hovering over her "So in other words Zilla," Godzilla grabbed her throat tightly and lifted her in the air. "GAME OVER!"

Zilla began to black out, she couldn't do anything, she was hitting and clawing at his arm but it she was losing the will to keep moving, losing air, fading out.

She had lost.

Godzilla P.O.V.

"Well that was easy, what to do with you but first lets go explore this island and see why everybody wants it so badly. " He lowered her down and carried Zilla in his arms and walked off to explore.

meanwhile

Anguirus, Ebirah, and Rodan are having a little fun

"6 sharks says he loses. " said Ebirah.

"A whale says he wins." said Rodan.

"2 whales says he loses." said Anguirus.


	6. Chapter 6

Pain. That's all she felt, every bit of her was in pain and hunger. She was strangely warm, but the only thing she could think about was if she was dead or not.  
_"So this is how it ends, I had an okay run I guess." _  
**_"It could have gone better."_**  
_"I became a mother of over 200 kids." _  
**_"Which all died."_**  
_"I had a winning streak. " _  
**_"That only lasted 3 monsters." _**  
_"I even fought the strongest monster. " _  
**_"Which killed us." _**  
_"..." _  
**_"..."_**  
_"You're depressing. " _  
**_"And I'm you." _**  
_"And you're not helping." _  
**_"Well, what would like me to do? Sing a song. "_**  
_"Just go away." _  
**_"How can I? I am you. Oh looks like we're finally waking up." _**  
_"...do you think he liked me?" _  
**_"Really? I just told you we are waking up, which means we're not dead, and all you can think about is whether or not is the guy that nearly killed us likes us? And you called me depressing." _**  
_"...I'm going to wake up now, bye." _  
Zilla awoke to find herself back in her cave. She was surprised that she even still alive after all she had been through; mercy never happened in her life. Also surprising was that there was a pile of fish right next to her face. She moved to get some but her chest hurt so much that she found it hard to breathe let alone move towards the tasty fish. With no other option she just laid there and used her tongue to get at as much fish as she could. As she started to feel the hunger abate, she felt something slowly heading towards her. She looked to the entrance to see Godzilla approaching her, "Oh good, you're awake. So how are you feeling? " Zilla rolled her eyes, "Oh you know just a little throat pain! but I'm fine." Godzilla giggled at that, "Yeah, sorry about that, guess I kinda was having a bad day and went a bit overboard fighting you." Zilla gave him a deadly glare.  
"Ok I might have-"  
Zilla gave him a deadlier glare.  
"Ok I did go overboard."  
"And you did, WHY?"  
"Cause I figured that you would care if some was looking around your island."  
"Hmm so why are you interested in my island?"  
"I'm not, I only came here because my friends said there was a strong monster here."  
"So why are you still here?"  
"Well I couldn't just leave you near death..." Godzilla started to face the other way and Zilla had to look hard but she swears she saw him blushing a little. _"I think he likes me!" _  
"...besides you're the most creative fighter I fought in a while. "  
**_"Nope he only wants to fight us." _**  
_"Shut up!"_  
Godzilla turns back to Zilla. "So why do you like this island so much?"  
"Well I was born and raised here, and I don't really have anywhere else to go, not that I have anywhere to go anywhere soon."  
"Well you could always come live with me..."  
"See!"  
"...and some other monsters, you'll fit right in."  
**_"And there it is." _**  
_"Shut Up!" _  
**_"No." _**  
_"Why are you doing this to me?" _  
**_"Because I'm not ready to die, remember what he did to us, remember when we thought it was safe on that other island!" _**  
_"He's not going to kill us and I'm sure that island is safe." _  
**_"How would you know.." _**  
"Hello, earth to Zilla, you there?"  
Zilla realized that she has been staring at Godzilla for a while now with out responding and quickly turned away, hiding a strong dark blush that was quickly appearing on her face.  
_"Crap! He probably thinks I'm weird, quick what do I do? _  
**_"Kill him." _**  
_"We tried that remember, now look at us!" _  
**_"Well hit him hard and run for it" _**  
_"We can't move!" _  
**_"….." _**  
_"Well?" _  
Zilla felt something on her shoulder "Hey, you all right?" Zilla looked her shoulder to see Godzilla had put his hand on her shoulder and was a bit too closer to her. Zilla stared deep into his eyes for what felt like eternity until something inside her snapped and she bit his hand. In sudden pain and shocked by this action, Godzilla backed up near the wall, trying to process what just happened. Zilla continued with her attack and rammed into Godzilla's stomach pushing him against the wall. Godzilla fell onto his left knee and wrapped his arms around his stomach. When he looked up, he saw Zilla just standing there with a mixture of a sad and angry on her face, looking like she was about to cry and wanted to rip his throat out. Zilla realizing what she had done, began to back up a bit and turned around and run out of the cave. A last look at Godzilla showed him with the most confused face on the planet. She ran straight into the ocean, swimming the fastest she ever swam, trying to get as far away from the island not caring when she started to cry.  
_"Why? Why did I do that to him? H...how did I do that and why did it felt good?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Zilla traveled for an entire day without stopping, not even to eat. Tired and hungry she reaches a small strip off land, so small that she could see a different ocean on the other side. Feeling like she was about to drop any second, she quickly dug herself a hole to hind in and she made it deep. She wanted to be alone, she didn't want to hurt anyone either. She didn't know what came over her, she was starting into his eyes one moment and the next she was in a small blind range. She didn't want to go back and face him or see him at all right now. She just wanted sleep right now and that's what she got.

When Zilla woke up, everything around her bean to shake. When she tried to get up, the ground under her opened up and she fell right through it. When she got back up and looked around, she was in a tunnel that happened to be right under her hole. Zilla didn't like this for many reasons, but for most part it was because she was really hungry and she didn't feel like fighting anything anytime soon. She climbed her way out of the tunnel to her destroyed hole and back above ground. With nothing better to do, she swam back into the ocean to find some food.

After about an hour, she had ate 3 big sharks, 9 giant schools of fish, and 3 giant squids. As she began to look for something else to eat, she turned to see what looked like a whale coming towards her she swan straight towards it. _"My lucky day."_ She thought. _"And it's a big one... and its__heading towards me... and it's has funny looking spikes... and... that's not a whale."_ Realizing who it could be she swam back towards land, she stopped before going ashore and she a small hole that could fit her and not him. With not many options left and no time to make a new hole, she swam inside and saw that it opened up it an air filled tunnel that looked like the same tunnel that destroyed her hole from earlier. With nothing else to do she got out of the ocean and began to look around the tunnel. As she made her way down the tunnel she found her hole from earlier, as she looked up to her destroyed hole, the earth began to shake again but it was different this time, this time it the source came from right next to her. As she looked around, a horn popped out of nowhere to the right of her, the horn was a bright orange on around the base with yellow at the top and the two mixing at the middle. Scared and confused she just stared at the horn with a worried face and moments later the wall of dirt that the horn appeared from crumbled revealing a monster, the monster had the horn on his head and large ears. Zilla could see that he was just as surprised as she, but his quickly changed into an angry face. "Hey these are my lands!" he said. Quickly seeing where this was going, Zilla quickly climbed up her destroyed hole. "Get back here!" the monster said behind her. She could hear him coming after her. She leaped out of the hole and turned around and as the monster popped out of the hole, she breathed fire right into his face. The monster closed his eyes in the fire blast and tried to go back in the hole, Zilla grabbed his horn and pulled him out of the hole, over her shoulder and she slammed him on the ground on his back. "Is that all you got?" he groaned as he tried to get up. Zilla wanting to get this over quickly grabbed his horn and begin to spin in a circle pulling him along the ground and slowly raising him into the air. When he got up to Zilla's arm height, she let him go flying over the land and into the other ocean, skipping across the water. Zilla let out a sigh of relief as the monster began to swim out towards the open ocean. Zilla headed back to the tunnels, still thinking about the fight. _"All right maybe that was a too rough but I didn't have time for him. I just need to get back into the hole and hide for the day." _Zilla went back down her hole and into the tunnel. With nothing better to do but wait, sleep began to take over her,laid down and slept away. 

Meanwhile on the beach nearby, Godzilla kept replaying the fight he had just seen. _"Maybe I'll just leave her be for now, poor Baragon didn't stand a chance, better check on him."_


	8. Breath taking

Trying to wake up after using a lot of energy just to finish her last battle quickly, was impossible and to make harder for her she felt something warm that only made her relax. Zilla slowly moved closer to it, as soon as she was close enough she curled herself up next to it. With her energy still gone and the warmth next to her she curled up to and fell into a deep sleep. As Zilla finally began to wake up, she looked around to see her tail had wrapped around another tail, which was definitely bigger than hers. Zilla followed the other tail to see it lead to a body that was behind her. Zilla turned around to find Godzilla right behind her. Zilla was speech less, the monster she is running from, a monster that could easy kill had slept next her.

"_When did he get here?! Why hasn't he killed me?! And… is he asleep?" _ Zilla gets a closer look to find Godzilla deep asleep.

"_Ok, calm down, he's asleep, I just need to climb out and I'm home free."_

"_**But what if you killed him instead, just saying."**_

"_I messed up once, I'm not trying that again."_

"_**Keep standing here, you might as well."**_

"_but what if we do something with him instead?"_

"_**Like what?"**_Zilla began to inch forward to Godzilla, her lips inching towards his own.

"_maybe just a small, little…"_

"_**Why go all in?" **_ Zilla hands gently grabbed Godzilla and brought him closer.

"_Yes!" _Zilla lips a few inches away from meet Godzilla's and would have touched if not a small rock from the ceiling of the hole, fell and hit Godzilla on the head. Zilla paralyzed with fear of Godzilla waking up that she stopped dead. Zilla began to calm down after a while of seeing no sign of Godzilla awakening.

"_Ok, funs over we're leaving!" _Zilla let go of Godzilla and began to back up only to trip on her tail and pulled his tail in the fall. Zilla quickly got right back up to see Godzilla beginning to wake up.

"…_. shhi-"_

"_**Run, you moron!" **_Zilla raced out of the hole at top speed and headed straight towards the ocean, diving the instantly

"_Crap crap crap!"_ While Zilla continues to swimming at full speed, something shoots out from the dark depths of the ocean and slices from her belly to her shoulder. _"Aaaaaahhhh, w-what hit me?" _Zilla looked for whatever clawed her, but it came back before she even saw it and sliced at both of her legs. _"AAAHhhhh, where is it?"_

"_**On your right!" **_Zilla turn to look only to get smacked in the head.

"_What do I do?"_

"_**Go on the defense!"**_

Zilla began to spin in place, hitting the monster in the head just before it touched and got caught in the spin. Zilla begins to slow down enough, the monster takes the opportunity and swims away while leaving a trail of blood behind.

"_Yes, I got them." _When the monster didn't come back, Zilla took her chance and was off again with a sluggish start. _"…. something is off, that was too easy."_

"_**Don't jinx us"**_ Zilla__felt a tug on her tail as something began to wrap itself around her locking her arms and legs. It continued wrapping her all the way to mouth, making sure to go extra tight on her neck. Zilla got a small look at the monster, it was small and had smaller claws. The monster began to tighten its grip on her, making it even harder to breath.

"_C-can't breathe. Can't move at all. I can't even open my mouth." _The more Zilla tried to free herself the tighter the monsters grip became.

"_**Looks like... it ends… here."**_

"_No, it can't. Not here… not now…please...someone…Help...Me." _Zilla's vision began to darken, as she could no longer move her body or even breathe at all at this point. With no hope in sight, she began to cry as the last of her vision faded away. The monster began to laugh but was cut off by a strong force that rippled through the water, that felt like a wave of paralyzation. The monster immediately released Zilla from its grip and swam a head of her. The monster turned around and went full speed at Zilla but was hit in the head by blast. The monster may have let go of Zilla, but she already blacking out. The last thing she saw was the monster swimming straight down, back to the dark depths with another blast following it.


End file.
